A Whim
by ohgreatdestroyeroffeels
Summary: He is a teenage boy after all, and she's a pretty teenage girl. He's not guilty if he stares at her improperly, not if he doesn't act upon it. But, one day he does act. Mister Mustang kisses his sensei's daughter.


100+ FOLLOWERS PROMPT || A WHIM

Anonymous said: dork roy babbu and dem teenage hormones

* * *

><p>When Roy Mustang first settles in into the house of Hawkeye, him and his master's daughter are both at an awkward age. At this point and time, Riza's growing more womanly as time passes; the fine lines are slowly being filled in. Riza sometimes stifles a laugh when Roy's voice cracks. Roy, pink in the face, offers Riza a weak smile, thinking the embarrassment is worth her laughter. It's a rare occurrence, but Roy loves to see her smile.<p>

It's pretty, Roy thinks to himself with a silly grin spreading across his face, she's pretty- very pretty, maybe getting more pretty each day.

Though her face is unchanging and she keeps a level head, a feint blush paints the apples of her cheeks when he assures her of that simple fact.

He notices that Riza never flaunts her looks like some sort of trophy. When she walks, she doesn't sway her hips, toss her hair, or hold her nose high in the hair, letting the obnoxious clank of high heels fill the room. When Riza walks, her footsteps never waver, and she never once looks unsure of were she's going. Always determined.

Though Roy knows that Riza is beautiful in anything, He can't help but note that she doesn't wear anything cute or flattering. If his sisters ever met her, they'd surely kidnap Riza just to take her shopping. It doesn't surprise him though. The only income in the Hawkeye household was monthly tuition checks from the the Madam. Money wasn't something she could spend on whatever she wanted and with Riza, necessity was priority.

Soon enough, Riza is no longer a girl, but a beautiful young woman. She starts to fit into her mother's old clothes. It isn't long before her more modest days of old turtlenecks and baggy, worn out clothes are far behind her. Riza's clothes are now just as beautiful as her and hug her body perfectly. Knowing this, Roy's more attracted to her than ever.

When she should be studying, Roy watches as she cleans around the living room, his wandering eyes occasionally straying from anything that can be considered "proper", but it's not like he can help it. He is a teenage boy after all, and she's a teenage girl. He's not guilty of nature simply taking its course, not if he never acted upon these desires Riza made him have.

But then, he does act.

It's an impulsive kiss, on a whim. Roy's putting a lot at stake by doing it, but he can't help himself. Riza is beautiful, right in front of him, along with a sweet pair of lips, which he finds are soft. They're warm too, so much warm that he feels like his whole body's melted.

He tries to keep a proper composure when Riza quickly yanks herself away. He desperately fights the embarrassment, knowing he should have seen it coming. Of course she would. He wants to say something, but he can't find in himself to say anything. He braces for the worst rejection possible.

"Mister Mustang!" She exclaims with a huff, scowling in either anger or puzzlement. Roy can't quite put a finger on it.

He eases only slightly, seeing Riza probably won't hurt him physically. "Uh- I'm sorry," he splutters forward, looking somewhat apologetic. "Er- That was really stupid. I'm stupid… I'm sorry. I shou-"

"Don't be sorry."

The statement makes Roy snap up, sure he hadn't heard her correctly. "Excuse me?" He asks with a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

"You can kiss me again- if you want."

The hushed whisper, feeling the warm breath right on his neck, her flushed face, her. It sends him over the edge. He doesn't hesitate, he kisses her. It's not a gentle peck like the last one. It's hard, fierce, but sloppy and awkward. Her hand presses against the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His hand's flying places he knows they shouldn't, but Riza doesn't protest. The oxygen going to his brain is completely cut off, and he knows he isn't in the right state of mind. Master's words Don't touch my daughter not longer hold any meaning to him.

They withdraw, foreheads pressed together, breathless. Riza beams, almost letting out a laugh. Roy returns the smile, though it might look foolish on himself. There's a million words he wants to say, but only one comes out.

"Wow."


End file.
